


Gift

by bjrit92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: It had been nine years since he had been taken from you by Lucifer.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head the other day and I knew I had to write it. I *might* expand on it later. Until then, it is a simple one-shot. Enjoy!

“All this time?” You spat. Chuck glanced away from your accusing glare. A hint of shame flashed across his face. “All this time, you’ve…you’ve been it. Him. THE Him. You’ve known what’s been going on. You’ve seen it all. Hell, according to some religions, you’ve goddman orchestrated it!”  
“You know, it’s always funny when people use that phrase with me-”  
“SHUT UP. You’ve watched from afar while the world, YOUR world, went to shit. While your children fought and killed each other. While people di…died. And you sat back and did nothing.”  
Chuck was steadily looking into your eyes as you yelled at him with a deep, knowing look, like he understood that you needed this release. It only infuriated you more.  
“Y/N, I know you’re upset. You have every right to be. If you just-”  
“How many times?”  
Sam and Dean looked confused at the question. They glanced at each other and then at you. You felt their look.  
“He knows what I’m asking.”  
Chuck was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and sighing a release, looking, for once, like an old man.  
“Three.”  
You looked up and away from him, trying to keep your tears at bay, letting your anger fuel you.  
“Three times. I’ve…resurrected Castiel three times.”  
You locked eyes with him and saw the weariness and sorrow in his eyes, along with a shame and hint of an apology. You didn’t let it affect you, your own sorrow and rage overwhelming. In the corner of your eye you saw Castiel shuffle uncomfortably.  
“Three times you rebuilt him…and not once…not once did you even try…” you broke off, your emotions making it difficult to continue talking.  
“Y/N, rebuilding an archangel is so much more difficult, I felt he had run his course here and didn’t think–”  
You slapped him across the face.  
Sam stepped forward and took your shoulder gently as if to hold you back with the cover of being comforting. Chuck, rubbing his jaw, waved Sam away.  
“No, Sam…it’s okay. I deserved that. She deserved that. Y/N, I am so sorry. Really, I am. Even if you don’t believe me.”  
You huffed an emotionally exhausted huff. All of your anger, hatred, hurt, misery, heartbreak…it was in that slap, and now that you’d expressed it, you were drained of emotion. You turned to the brothers.  
“I’ll help you with this Amara thing. Because I owe you. And for him. Not-” you turned to Chuck, “for you. I want nothing to do with you.”  
With that, you turned at walked past the brothers, past the awkward angel, and out the door.  
******************  
You stood in the beautiful, ethereal courtyard across from the brother and sister as they held hands. Turning to you, Chuck said, “Y/N, I have to thank you. I know that your feelings toward me are less than friendly, but having helped to reunite us was a noble and selfless thing. I am sorry that I’ve failed you as much as I have.” You glared at him in return, still unforgiving and untrusting. Amara looked between the two of you and turned your way.  
“Y/N, you’ve helped reunite me with my brother. You’ve given us both what we desperately needed. I would like to give you what it is you truly need, as thanks.”  
Her words made little impact on you, but the fact that the pair seemed to be retreating had caught your attention.  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
“We need some…time away. It’s been too long since we’ve been together.”  
“Wait! What if something happens? You’re just abandoning us? Abandoning earth? Your creation? Your children?”  
“Of course I’m not abandoning it. They have you, you and the boys. Earth will be fine.”  
With that, they disappeared, leaving you flabbergasted and confused as hell. And then, everything went dark.  
*******************  
You awoke in a clearing. A familiar one. You’d been here many times over the last nine years. Shaking your head to clear it, you stood up and brushed the dirt off of you. Looking toward your familiar spot, you walked toward the stone. Kneeling before it, you traced the name carved into it with your finger.  
Gabriel.  
The etching was showing its age, taking a slightly weathered and worn look. Kissing your fingertips, you touched the name again as tears began to fall.  
“Oh Gabe…I’m so sorry. You deserved so much better than this.”  
“Better than what?”  
The words startled you, you had thought yourself alone in the clearing and were in a fighting stance with your weapon drawn in the blink of an eye, facing the unknown speaker. Once you turned and saw who spoke, however, the knife fell out of your hand.  
“Y/N? Is that you? You look terrible, sugar. No offense. Hey…hey now, what’s wrong?”  
Your tears were flowing freely now as those golden honey eyes filled with concern. Your heart skipped a beat when strong, warm hands took your own as he stepped toward you. He hugged you to him and kissed your forehead as you sobbed into his shirt.  
“I would like to give you what you truly need, as thanks.”  
The words rang in your head as you understood what your gift was.  
You don’t know how long the two of you stood like that, it could have been minutes or years, but when he pulled away it was far too soon. His hands on your shoulders, he inspected your face. You had finally stopped crying. Your hands remained buried in his shirt, clinging to it as if afraid he would disappear. Concern was etched into every line on his face.  
“Sweets, why are you crying? What’s going on?” He looked around the clearing. “Where even are we?” He looked back at you, obviously taking in your appearance more fully. His brows furrowed. “You…look different. You’ve lost weight. Too much weight. And where did this come from?” He asked as he gently touched the three year old scar on your cheek. “Why does it look…so old? Y/N where are we? Who were you talking to down…there…” His eyes had finally found the gravestone you had been sitting at and was taking in the name. His name. Emotions ranging from shock to fear battled on his face. Tearing his eyes away from his own grave, he looked at you.  
“Y/N…is…is that mine? Was I…dead?”  
Silently, you nodded. He let out a large puff of air, as if the quiet answer had punched him in the gut. He seemed to wrestle with himself. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as if hesitant to speak.  
“How long?”  
You took a deep breath and held eye contact with the man you loved.  
“Nine years.”  
His hands dropped from your shoulders as he seemed to physically deflate. You could see the turmoil coursing through his body as he took in the meaning of those two words. Nine years. It had been nine years since you had last seen him. You hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye. You hated to stare at him in his time of distress but you couldn’t stop yourself from drinking in the sight of him. You sent a silent prayer of thanks to Chuck and Amara, not knowing whether or not they would even hear it. Belatedly, you realized Gabriel was speaking to you. Blinking, you brought yourself back to reality. Amazing, blissful reality.  
“Y/N, what have I missed? If I’ve been gone for nine years, obviously I’ve been brought back for a reason. Do you know? If Dad had left me dead for nine years he probably hadn’t planned on bringing me back. Why am I back?” His eyes pleaded with you for an answer, any answer. Your eyes glistening, you gave him the only answer you could formulate at the moment.  
You put your hands on either side of his face and kissed him soundly. The tension in his body relaxed as he leaned into your kiss, and you let yourself melt into it. It had been far too long overdue.  
You broke away first, leaving your hands on his cheeks, your thumbs rubbing circles next to his beautiful eyes.  
“Let’s go find the boys. Then, I promise. We will fill you in on everything you missed. It’s…well, it’s a lot, I’m not going to lie to you.”  
He let out a small sigh in anticipation of the coming talk. He moved his hands from your waist and wrapped them around your back, pulling you closer. Your arms wound around his neck.  
“That doesn’t sound quite as pleasant as that was. Which means it can wait. I have nine years worth of kisses to catch up on,” he grinned, although it didn’t quite meet his eyes as he acknowledged his absence. You leaned your head forward and laid it on his chest, taking in the wonderful sound of his heartbeat. He hugged you close and buried his nose in your hair.  
“I missed you.”


End file.
